


Nothing Better Than The Truth

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, they play truth or dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: The pack plays Truth or Dare





	

“Game time!” Stiles called out. Pack night was in full swing and he was ready to drink some more.

“Truth or dare, c’mon, circle up people,” Erica said, grabbing a bowl of pretzels as she walked in the living room.

Stiles sat next to Derek, smiling as he waited for the rest of the group to get settled.

The game started off stupid with little dares like asking Isaac to jump down from the second floor and do a cool flip, to making Jackson act out his favorite scene from a movie.

“Ok Stiles, tell us about your first kiss with Derek,” Kira asked.

“3 weeks after our college graduation. He showed up at my house and I punched him for being gone for so long and then I kissed him,” Stiles said casually.

“Derek, truth or dare?” Jackson asked.

“Truth, I guess.”

“How good is Stilinski in bed?”

Everyone groaned and Lydia smacked Jackson across the chest.

“Hey!” He protested. “He said truth. I’m asking for the truth.”

Stiles felt Derek grab his hand, gripping it tightly.

“Der babe you don’t have to answer that,” Stiles said softly. As open as Derek had gotten over the years, there were still aspects of his life he preferred to keep private.

“If he doesn’t answer he has to chug an entire drink that one of us makes,” Scott said. “Those are the rules.”

Stiles knew Derek wouldn’t do that either because truth or dare forfeit drinks were horrible and were almost a guarantee for a nasty hangover the next morning.

“He’s amazing,” Derek muttered under his breath.

Stiles turned to see his boyfriend’s ears turn bright red as he started to blush.

Stiles tuned out for a while, too busy stroking his thumb back and forth over Derek’s hand.

“Stiles,” he heard his name called.

“Hmm?”

“Truth or dare?” Allison asked.

“Truth I guess.”

Stiles had learned how to control his heartbeat when lying around wolves so if he needed to lie, it was no problem.

“When did you first fall in love with Derek?”

No need to lie here.

“When I was 17.”

“17?” he heard Scott exclaim.

“Yeah, it was after he “evolved”, as he likes to call it. Actually, it was right before that. When I had to decide between going after you, Scott, or staying behind to help Derek. I think that’s when I realized I was in love.”

After that, the game started to wind down and it didn’t take long for everyone to fall asleep, leaving Stiles and Derek to finish cleaning up.

“Babe go get ready for bed I can finish this,” Derek said.

“I don’t mind helping Der,” Stiles said before dropping a quick kiss on Derek’s cheek and heading to pick up all the empty plates and cups.

When they eventually got into bed, Derek was quieter than usual.

“Wanna talk about it?” Stiles asked.

“You’ve been in love with me since that specific moment?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“Because at that moment I thought there was a chance that I’d lose you and that it would be the last time I ever saw you. And I realized that a life without you was a life I didn’t want. And then you left for a few years and I was devastated but you came back and my time in college only helped me realize that there is no one else I want except for you.”

They were silent for a while when Stiles spoke up again.

“And truth be told, I was going to choose to stay with you. Even if you had died and never come back to life, I wanted to spend those last few moments with you. In that moment, I didn’t care if Scott lived or died all I wanted was a chance to tell you I loved you.”

Stiles curled into Derek, trying to hold back the tears. He’d never actually told anyone about that before and saying it all out-loud made him emotional.

“I love you, you know that right?” Derek said.

“Of course I know that.”

“I just- sometimes I feel like I don’t say it enough and I want you to know that.”

“I do know it babe. I do.”

Stiles went to bed with a big smile on his face and thought about how it was finally time to dig out that gold band from his closet and propose to Derek.


End file.
